


Goals and Ambitions

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bad Decisions, Drug Dealer, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loss of Virginity, OFC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reluctant, Smut, Tom Hardy - Freeform, Virginity, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When fantasies turn into reality, sometimes it turns out for the best. Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goals and Ambitions

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags

Tom looked at her once more wondering if this little girl was high on the drugs he sold. He couldn’t believe that this precious young woman just walked up to him and asked him to fuck her. She was too young to be a cop so he wasn’t really worried about that. What he was worried about was the fact that this middle-class high school student was wondering around down here asking strange men, drug dealers at that, to sleep with her. 

She was attractive enough. He liked her so he wasn’t too willing to turn her down. She was lucky that she hadn’t asked someone else, like a pimp. 

He smiled at her and asked, “Come again?”

She glanced up at the slightly older man and repeated her request “Can you fuck me? I want someone to sleep with me?” 

“Is that a question or a request?” 

She thought about that at first. “That’s a request?” she told him unsurely. 

He looked around and noticed that some of the other men including a homeless person were interested in her now. Taking her hand he led her away from the general crowd, stopping on a side street. 

“Listen little one, I don’t know why you’re down here asking random strangers to sleep with you but it needs to stop. That’s an insane request. How do you know I’m not a fucking psycho?” he asked her seriously. A rare showing of actual concern for someone else other than himself. 

She gave him a bashful look before replying “I can find someone else.” 

Tom gave her a look of disbelief, she just didn’t get it. Who the fuck walks around skid row asking men to fuck them? He could see if she went into someplace nice, a place that won’t get her hooked on drugs, sold into sexual slavery or her catching some disease. It made him question her upbringing. From what he can see, she was mentally sound. 

“Why do you want a stranger to fuck you?” Tom asked her, eyes scanning their surrounds for any threats. 

She didn’t really want to tell him. In fact, she wasn’t expecting to explain her actions. She just assumed that since he was a drug dealer, a low life he wouldn’t question her on the act, especially since it was free.

“It has to do with school,” she told him. 

He had heard enough right now. This was turning into an interesting conversation that he only wanted to hear. Plus some of the pimps had stopped at the corner, watching the young girl with him. 

Tom grabbed her hand unexpectedly and dragged her down the sidewalk and passed the people that were very interested in her. She didn't bother to put up a struggle as Tom opened an apartment building's door. Leading her into his apartment he locked the door and sat her down on the couch. 

Making sure that she realised he wasn’t pretending to be a drug dealer, he was a very dangerous man, he took out his gun as well as the drugs and placed it down on the table in front of her. It may have been a dick move but this wasn’t la la land. 

“What about school?” He asked casually while leaning back in the chair opposite her. 

“Well, you see we have this thing at school...that all the popular girls do...” 

“Is sleeping with strangers and being a whore what the popular girls do? Because if that’s the case I think you need to find a new crowd.” 

She didn’t know what to say to that. He wasn’t acting like he should be. Something was off with him. “Are you a cop?” she asked him.

“Baby girl if I was a cop you’d already be arrested for prostitution.” He informed her. 

She gave him a scared look before trying to explain her actions further. Maybe this challenge was salvageable. “No, it’s like a game, to see who can outdo the other. You know like sleep with a teacher, sleep with a...”

“A drug dealer? Do you honestly think that you’d be popular when you’re dead? You’re lucky I like you and I'm a nice guy . Because if you approached someone else you could get yourself in a big pile of trouble." Tom told her seriously, crossing his arms over his chest. 

She got up to leave prompting him to stand up and grasp her arm, forcing her to stay close to him.

He wasn’t going to rape the young girl, he wasn’t that far gone.  
“Listen, how old are you anyway’s?” He questioned.  
She looked about 15, young with curves in all the right places and nice titties. On the streets, she’d fetch a good price.

“What does it matter? You sell drugs for a living and do god knows what else. Does my age really matter?” 

Tom looked at her, she had a point. “Yes, it does matter. I may be a lot of things but a child fucker isn’t one of them.” 

“I’m 18.” She replied sternly. 

He placed his hand on her face, tilting it this way and that. He was trying to get a feel for her, see if she was telling him the truth or not. He could see it in her eyes that she was.

“Get in the bedroom.” He told her darkly. 

She glanced at the closed locked door and the bedroom. He wasn’t playing with her. This is what she wanted so she may as well suck it up and do it. 

Sitting on the bed she watched as he flipped into what she suspected he’d be the moment she walked up to him. He was just the every bit of a predator she thought he was. He licked his lips and undid his jeans.  
“So if I fuck you...how would they know you’re telling the truth?” He questioned. 

“Don’t worry about it.” She mumbled. 

He shook his head. This was the most bizarre thing he’s ever encountered and he’s seen a lot. “Well, don’t just sit there. Pull me out. Suck my cock, touch me.” He told her, stopping in front of her. 

She gave him nervous doe eyes before fidgeting.

“Are you fucking serious?! Not only are you playing with your life but you’re a virgin?!” He told her annoyed. 

This wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought it would be. He was going to fuck her hard and rough, send her home with bruises to show her girlfriends but he can’t very well do that now. She was virgin and he had morals, surprisingly. 

“That’s the whole point!” she cried. 

He sat down beside her and sighed. “The point is for you to go out and have a stranger take your virginity? Does it not bother you that if I wasn’t so observant I would have torn into you? If someone else got hold of you, and you saying something or not they would have destroyed you!” 

She didn’t want a father figure to sit her down and tell her what’s right and wrong. What would happen if she did that? All she wanted to do was to sleep with this surprisingly good looking dangerous guy. 

“I can’t believe how stupid youths are these days.” He stated flabbergasted. 

It was little girls like this that kept him in business sad to say and right now she was starting to make him question his career choice. She inched away from him and observed him nervously. Any evidence of arousal was gone; it was painfully obvious due to the void in distinction in his jeaned groin. 

A knock at the door disrupted both of their thoughts prompting him to get up and fix his pants. Pausing in the doorframe he turned to her and said “Don’t fucking move for this bedroom. I haven’t decided if I want you or not.” He closed the door leaving her alone to her thoughts. 

She heard him talking to another guy and by the sound of it he’d be a few hours. She got off the bed and wandered over to the window; pulling back to curtains she frowned at how it’ll be dark soon. This wasn’t turning out the way she wanted it to. She had worked herself up to do this and now that she had the opportunity to do so her once willing participant wasn’t very willing. 

He did make a few good points about her personal safety. She only wished she hadn’t of lied to him. This had nothing to do with school. This insane act of sexual outburst was due to a fetish she had picked up somewhere during her short life. She had read all the stories she could get her hands on, the ones that depicted drug dealers and such taking sex for payment for drugs or finding someone on the streets and using them, she was always the victim in her mind. 

One day the stories weren’t good enough. She had upgraded to the crazy notion of actually finding one of these characters and seeking sex. The fantasy and the thoughts turned into actions, leading her here. She guessed that she was lucky she had managed to seek out the correct guy. All she wanted was sex nothing more. She may be a virgin in the conventional sense but she was no stranger to masturbation or sex toys. 

She was sure that once she found her target she’d be able to just roll over and allow him to take her with no problems. But the task of actually doing said deed with a real live man was more nerve-racking than she thought. 

The bedroom she was trapped in wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. She had visions of a messy room and a messy bed. The bedroom wasn’t anything to write home to but considering the building he lived in and his occupation it was nice. It added to that fantasy. She wasn’t too sure if she should go thru his draws or not so she just sat down on the bed and tried to eavesdrop on what the men were talking about. It was no use because the TV drowned out their conversation. 

She pulled out her cell phone and saw that she had several text messages missed from her parents and friends. They didn’t know she was down here which she supposed was a bad idea. She should have at least told her best friend about this. After all, it wasn’t like she didn’t know about her kinks. Lying on the bed she stretched herself out and wondered if she would be able to handle him coming back in here or not. 

Tom made no mention to the young woman in his bedroom and was grateful that she listened to him and not come out. That would put both of them in a tight spot. Seeing his friend to the door he locked it and stalked over to the bedroom. 

Opening the door he let it hit the wall startlingly the young woman lying on his bed. 

“What am I supposed to do with you?” he asked her curiously. 

She sat up now devoid of pants and asked: “What do you mean?” 

Tom smiled at her and shook his head. “You’re a very beautiful young woman. Who’s stopping me from getting you hooked on something then use you as a prostitute. You’d fetch me good money.” 

She gave him a confused looked before asking “But you said you wouldn’t do that?” 

“I could have been lying, like you.” 

She tried to stay cool. “What do you mean?” she replied “I’m not lying.” 

Tom heard enough. “Listen to me little girl. I’ve been in this game for a long time. I can detect bullshit a mile away. I had time to think about your little story while I was in the other room. I know you’re fucking lying to me. Now tell me the truth or I’ll send you back on the street. Word spreads fast about your little endeavour. My friend asked me about you.” 

She smirked and bit her tongue. His little speech was compelling but she doubted it harboured her to tell the truth. 

“Well?!” he said darkly. “Listen, little girl. I don’t have time to be playing these fucking games! Either tell me what you want or I’ll turn you trick!”

She was smiling at how familiar this scene was. It was almost as if she had morphed into the role she envisioned for herself so many times before. He wasn’t smiling. He looked at her like she was fucking mental. 

“It’s just like the stories.” She whispered.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” He asked nervously. Maybe she was mentally off.

“If I tell you will you still sleep with me?” She asked him unsurely. 

“Yeah.” He replied, his voice slow and guarded.

She lay down on her back closing her eyes. It was easier to confess her dirty little secret and fetish with her eyes closed. 

“I like to read stories on the internet, about different stuff.” 

“What kind of stuff?” He questioned while pulling his shirt over his head, unbuttoning his jeans. 

Tom walked over to her in only his boxers, making his way between her legs. “Well?” 

“I like to read about stories involving situations like these...” She trailed off sleepily. 

He smirked and pressed his lips against hers. So she was using him for a sick fantasy, fine, so be it. He could use her too, he wanted sex. “You like to read about dangerous men fucking young innocent girls?” He questioned while trailing his mouth down her throat.

It didn’t take him long to get her undressed. Sitting partially up he massaged both breasts in his hands. “So nice.” He moaned. “You’re a little chubby but the drugs will thin you out.” He told her.  
She groaned and broke eye contact. “Or maybe I’ll keep you. I need a woman to keep me happy.” He added. “Yes, I think I’ll keep you for myself. Open your legs.” 

She smiled and opened her legs as wide as they’d go. 

“Good girl!” he moaned. 

He reached into his side table and took out some lube. Winking at her he coated two fingers and slid them up and down her already wet slit. Teasing her clit a few times he pressed the digits to her opening, slipping them into her warm body.

“You know, for a virgin you sure are loose.” 

“Just because I haven’t had sex with a man doesn’t mean I don’t know how to use my hands or a vibrator.” 

Tom smirked and raised an eyebrow. That made sense considering she wasn’t that loose, just more than he thought she would be. Moving his fingers inside her body he asked her “Do you touch yourself while reading?” 

“Sometimes.” She whispered.

His little lover blushed and turned from him. Tom gently placed his hand under her chin and drew her vision back to him. Smirking he leant forward and captured her lips with his. She stiffened then slowly moved her lips against his. Her kisses gently and unsure.

He stood up and took off his boxers. He wasn’t that huge but he was a good size. He’d defiantly satisfy her itch. She sat up and right away took him into her mouth like she had been doing it for years. He had to slow her down because she was working him to frantically; he was worried she’d nick him with her teeth. 

“Slow down baby.” He told her. “We have all night.” 

She slowed down her movement’s moaning against his cock. 

“What happens in these stories?” He asked generally curious. 

She popped him out of her mouth and moved up the bed so her head was on the pillow.

Since she was already involved with him sexually and she had already told him about her dirty secret, it was easy to talk about it now. 

“Usually, the girl has to give the drug dealer sex to pay for either hers or someone else’s drug debt. Or the dealer finds her wandering around on the streets.” 

He looked at her while settling between her legs. Pushing her bare thighs open a little more with his own legs he finally took a good look at her body. 

Tom placed his hand over her bare sex, feeling the heat coming from her and the wetness that coated the palm of his hand. Moaning he parted her folds and took a good look at her pinkness. She moaned and gently pushed herself up into his hand. Tom smirked and slipped the two same fingers back into her willing body causing her to moan loudly.

“Oh? And who are you supposed to be?” 

She gave him a confused look before she realised that he thought she was living out one of the stories. “I don’t know. I want to be the victim.” 

He snickered at that. Tom grabbed hold of her hips and roughly yanked her down the bed and towards him. Her legs fell on either side of his hips as he positioned her properly. Massaging her soft hips he smirked at her and leaned forward, the tip of his cock nudging at her opening. 

She bit her lower lip in anticipating and watched the handsome man in front of her. His short cut hair suited him as did the tattoos that painted various parts of his body. A firm toned chest and stomach made him appear larger than his stature would lead you to believe. Cautiously she reached her hands out and ran them over his chest, her fingers running through his chest hair. 

Tom groaned at the feeling of her hands on his body and pushed forward, testing her a little. When he didn't feel any resistances or see anything on her face that would alert him to her discomfort he thrust forward completely, burying himself deeply into her body. 

Her hands clutched at him tightly and her eyes went wide. A silent gasp escaped her lips as she adjusted to the thick intrusion. Tom waited for her heavy breathing to stop before he pushed his hips forward, hands securely on her hips as he guided his length into her body. Her nose twitched a few times and an unsure look on her face was replaced by cautious optimism that maybe this would turn pleasurable eventually. 

He'd be kidding himself if he’d say he wasn’t nervous about this situation. He had done a few things she described in the stories. He had women give him sex because they couldn’t pay for everything or anything at all. The whole concept of taking a girl off the streets and keeping them was a new one until today. 

If she was actually thinking she could seek him out for a fantasy, sleep with him and then leave she had another thing coming. Tom gripped her hips rougher in his hands forcing her on his cock harder. She reached up and moaned, grabbing onto the headrest. It hurt but not in a bad way. It was a comfortable arousing stinging sensation. The feeling of him spitting on her pussy snapped her back to reality. He smiled at her and rubbed her clit with his free hand, the other resting on her hip gently. 

“Come on, cum for me you little slut!” He hissed.

“I’m not a slut!” She retaliated defensively.

“Yes, you are. You came out here looking for a stranger to fuck this tight little cunt. That’s a slut.” He replied. Tom increased his speed determined to make her cum. She was licking her lips and breathing heavily. “Does it get you off to know a dangerous drug dealer is fucking your pussy unprotected? As soon as I cum you could get pregnant. Is that in your stories? Where the young girl goes home with a cunt dripping of cum, trying to explain how she got pregnant?” 

She looked at him shocked. She had completely forgotten about the lack of protection. She came from a strict household, she wasn’t supposed to have sex until she was married. Struggling against him she was startled at how easily he overpowered her. Tattooed biceps flexing as he pinned her wrists onto the mattress beside her head. She’d have bruises there tomorrow. 

“What’s the matter, baby? Don’t like where this story is going?” 

“No!” She moaned. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. 

“No? I was sure you’ve read a story about a girl that goes down to skid row looking for sex from a bad man. Only to get what she wants and a little extra? How about a kid that forces her to stay with that man because she doesn’t have any resources to look after it, and her parents kick her out?!” Tom taunted in her ear, his breath heavy and hot against the skin of her neck.

She knew where this was going. It was her fault. She should have just stayed home with her vibrator and reading her stories.  
Now she was dealt with reality and she didn’t like it. 

He rested his head against her forehead, loosening his grip on her wrists. Slowing his movements down to a crawl he lazily ground his hips into hers. He had no problems getting her pregnant and sending her home. It would be a reminder of how stupid she was. He rolled them so she was on top of him. 

“Move.” He demanded. She glanced at him and then the gun he placed on the side table. Without a thought he reached over and picked up the gun, pointing it at her. “I said fucking move on my cock bitch!” He hissed at her. 

The barrel of the gun was enough inspiration her to move with grace and stamina that he liked. He rested the weapon on his tummy, finger on the trigger, barrel pointing at the top of her pussy. This was everything she wanted, something that she craved and yet she didn’t want to continue. 

The odds of leaving without being shot or held prisoner were becoming more and more probable. Arching her back she concentrated on cumming. She could always use a plan B pill. The pharmacy won’t ask her about it, she hoped. He opened his eyes and watched as she moved on top of his body. The gun was ruining the mood so he placed it back where it was before.

“Good girl.” He cooed “Work me over.” 

She bit her lower lip and shuttered against his body. Seeing that the weapon wasn’t anywhere near her she collapsed onto his strong body as he helped her ride out her orgasm. He bucked his hips into her a few more times before cumming as well. 

Rolling onto their sides he kissed her mouth once more and watched as she sleepily looked around the room. She was mentally and physically exhausted. He kissed her sweat slicked forehead before moving away from her. 

Tom was a drug dealer, he had business to attend to and judging by the time on the clock he’d have customers coming by shortly. Sadly he left the room, leaving her lithe form to sleep in his bed. 

*12 months later*

She placed the baby boy down into the crib and lovingly glanced at him. He moved behind her and looked over her shoulder. He smiled and kissed the side of the neck. 

“For some strange reason, I don’t think you’d be able to tell him the truth of how mommy met daddy.” He told her with a smile. 

She smiled as well and leant against his chest. She never actually left. Just like he told her, he wasn’t going to let her go. It turned out alright in the end. He wasn’t abusive to her, a little protective and dominant but he never hit her. He was a good provider considering his occupation, something she didn’t complain about. She was happy and well looked after and so was their child. 

“Come on, leave him be. He needs his sleep.” He told her. 

She left the child and moved into the living room, sitting down on the couch she smiled as he got up to deal with the addict at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I found my old USB stick with a bunch of old stories that I had already completed for years ago. I have a bunch half completed that I forgot about. So until I'm back at my regular writing post I'll periodically upload stories that I already had done.


End file.
